


Helpless

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin protests, but Impulse is enjoying this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

"Nope."

"MMURRUMMURPH!"

Bart smiled, an innocent yet evil look in his eyes as he finished securing the tape over Tim's mouth. "Got you fair and square...and now, I get to claim my forfeit."

"MMURRMPH!"

"Shh...just enjoy..." Bart was more than willing to take his time, keeping an eye on the ropes securing Tim, as he took advantage of a helpless, pretty Timmy.


End file.
